Biscuits n’ Gravy
by padme789
Summary: Chapter 5 is finally here! Is it possible to have a life and a family without having to fallow the old fashion path a family is supposed too take? SC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Is it possible to have a life and a family without having to fallow the old fashion path a family is supposed too take?

---

Biscuits n' Gravy

---

The break room was relatively quiet. But then again it was eight thirty in the morning; any sane person would have slept that extra half an hour they needed before going to work. Maxine Valera and Alexx Woods sat quietly eating their small breakfasts of fruit and bagels. "Do you always come this early to work?" asked Alexx as she finished swallowing the bite she had taken from her bagel.

Maxine gave off soft smack sound as she bit into her peach before answering her friend. "No, not usually, but I don't normally have 15 DNA cases to process before ten in the morning either. What about you?"

"Honey I have six bodies already in my morgue, so I can defiantly feel your pain." Alexx smiled as she gathered her garbage and put it into the paper bag. "And, if I don't get started now I have a feeling I won't be able to open the door too my morgue by ten am." She threw away her trash. "I will see you at lunch."

"Yeah see you at noon." Maxine smiled, continuing too drag out her breakfast as long as she could.

--

8:45am

--

Maxine was throwing away her containers and empty coffee cup when a petite blond, who looked very flustered, rushed into the room. She set a plastic bag on the counter. "Oh good, you haven't started too work yet." She stated.

"Well I was just about too go and…" she was cut off.

"Have you seen Tim yet?" asked Calleigh.

"Um…no. I bet he is already working." Maxine looked at quizzically. "Why? I mean you two are sleeping with one another, living together, and dating, so wouldn't you have a better grasp on his schedule than me." She answered for herself as she watched her close friend walk back over to door and stick her head out looking too the left then to the right. "Calleigh are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well your sticking your head out of the break room door like you need to sneak down the hall," answered Maxine. "You have your quarks, so do I, but this is a little weird." She finally glanced over towards the bag Calleigh had brought in. Inside the thinly opaque white plastic bag were two small thin boxes. Both sat against each other, same size, same weight, same coloring. Maxine leaned closer too it so that she could get a better look at the bags continence. "OH MY GOD! Calleigh are you!" Suddenly Calleigh lunged from the doorframe towards Maxine covering her mouth so that last bit would be muffled with her hand. "PREGNATE?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Calleigh glared. She turned towards the door again as one of their coworkers walked past glancing over in their direction. It wasn't every day they would see Calleigh Duquesne and Maxine Valera creating such antics like these, at least at work. "Hi Bill…." Calleigh smiled. She got a simple wave and he walked off. "Come on. Your standing guard." She took the plastic bag from the counter and Maxine's arm and walked down the hall too the co-ed bathroom.

"Standing guard?! Calleigh! I have work I need too do…" She watched Calleigh go over too sink and pull out one of the boxes that held a pregnancy test. "Why do you need two?"

"Because I just do alright!" Calleigh answered back with stress in her voice. She ripped open the box. "Could you close the door…I don't want you to watch me pee on a stick…"

"Yeah sure…" Maxine shut the door and stood beside it like she waiting to use it herself.

--

9:30am.

--

"Calleigh…I love you and all…." Maxine began as she opened the door too the bathroom and whispered through a small crack. "But, it has been almost an hour…I need too start my DNA…" She opened the door wider so she could see what was going on in the small-boxed room; Calleigh sat quietly sobbing to herself on the toilet. Maxine lifted her head from the door looking too the left and then too the right and walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

"I…I tried both…still haven't looked at either of them." Calleigh stated through sniffles. "I'm afraid of what they will say. If they will be like the one I took last night."

"Do you want me to check them for you?" Maxine asked laying her hand lovingly on Calleigh's shoulder. Calleigh nodded for her response, and Maxine grabbed both tests. "What did the one say that you took last night?"

"…Positive…" Calleigh said with a slight hiccup.

"Well then Calleigh…your three for three."

"Really?" She looked up at Maxine eyes puffy from her tears. "Both said?" Maxine nodded and gave her a hug.

"So I take it this was defiantly not planned?" Maxine had given up on even trying to go too her work the only people that knew she was here anyways what Calleigh and Alexx. So she did what any other friend would do, that was stuck in a small four by four foot co-ed bathroom stall would do, she slid her back down the wall and sat on the floor next too Calleigh who was sitting on the toilet lid.

--

10:25am

--

The halls had become filled with strolling workers now, each going about their business. Eric stood up form his seat on couch in the break room and walked over too the sink. He set his soda can under the falsest and turned the knob. There was a sharp gurgling sound as the water began to sprit every, the pipes were filled with air. "God, damn it!" yelled Eric has he shook his wet hands before grabbing for the paper towels that were not there anymore. He groaned inwardly has he left the break room and over too the co-ed bathroom to use the paper towels.

Eric took hold of the hand. He turned the handle and walked straight into the door. "OW! WHAT THE!" It was locked from the inside.

After shaking his head he shook the handle again. "GO AWAY!" yelled two women in unison. He could have sworn it was both Calleigh and Valera. "COME ON! ALL I NEED IS SOME PAPER TOWELS!" The door opened and a hand popped out almost hitting his face filled with paper towels. Soon it was shut again and the lock could be heard. "Thank you?"

--

"What's wrong with you baby?" Asked Alexx as she watched Eric walk into the morgue.

"Nothing…Do you have my trace for Tim?" He asked walking up to Alexx, she handed him the bags. "I could have swan I just heard Valera and Calleigh in that unisex bathroom across the hall from the break room that's all."

"What? What are those two doing there?" asked Alexx. Eric shrugged. "Alright. Then I have too see this for myself." She finished writing up her posts and placed them in the piles that she normally would if she was not in the morgue when someone needed her findings.

--

"In there?" asked Alexx to Eric.

"Yeah, I'm going too go give this to Tim. If something's up page me okay?" asked Eric

"Of course baby. Now go give those to Timmy before he gets lost in some other case of his." She smiled as she watched Eric walk off. Alexx let off a breath and knocked on the door. "Calleigh sweetheart it's me Alexx." The door opened so that she could see Maxine's face.

"Alright, but is anyone else out there?" Maxine stated as if the bathroom had become a all girls club house.

"No, it's only me." She answered back as Maxine moved out of the way to allow Alexx into the bathroom. "What is going on? You both basically terrified Eric, the poor thing."

Maxine sat back down, and Calleigh looked up towards Alexx. "I'm pregnant…" Calleigh nodded towards the two tests that sat on top of the sink.

"Oh Calleigh, that's wonderful." Alexx smiled giving her a hug. "It still hasn't set in yet has it?"

Calleigh laughed with a smile. "No…no it hasn't, it hasn't set in yet that's all."

"We are trying too figure out the best way to tell Tim right now," spoke Maxine as she kicked Calleigh's foot lightly. "So far we have the baby foods metaphorical method, the not telling him and seeing if he notices if she is even pregnant method, the I figured out what we can do with the guestroom method, telling him while your having sex method, over the phone, and just flat out telling him."

Alexx smiled towards the both of them, and pulled the pushed the kick lid metal trashcan over closer to them and sat down using it as a stool. "Is it just those two tests you have?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yes, that and one I rapped in toilet paper and threw away in the trash last night because I didn't want too tell Tim yet."

"Why so many sweet heart?" asked Alexx.

"I can't get an appointment with my doctor for a blood test till next Wednesday." Calleigh laughed softly. "I was distraught. I figured I could convince myself if I just did like twenty of the tests, or something I don't know…"

The three women laughed heartily for a while when Maxine broke it. "Why don't you just have Alexx test for HGC?"

"Of course baby. I would gladly do the blood test for you. I am a doctor you know." Alexx smiled.

"I couldn't do that Alexx, you could get in trouble." Stated Calleigh back.

"Calleigh…it will only take a few hours." Alexx smiled.

"See. Come on Calleigh if you get your blood tested the sooner you can tell Tim," agreed Maxine.

"Alright. Alright!" Calleigh smiled. "I'm not leaving this bathroom though."

"Here I can get Eric too bring me what I need. He wanted me too page him if anything was wrong anyways," answered back Alexx.

--

11:30am

--

Eric entered into what had now become a small haven for his three close female friends of CSI. He had in his hand some gauze, a syringe, and a band-aid. "This is all I could find. Why did you need this stuff anyways Alexx?"

"I'm taking Calleigh's blood for her," answered Alexx.

"Her blood! Why?" Eric looked slightly worried now.

"Eric, I'm fine she is just double checking something for me that's all." Calleigh stated as Alex prepped her arm working with what tools Eric could find for her. She winced as the needle went into her skin. "I took three tests for it already, the blood test will just help me feel better that's all."

"What tests? Calleigh what's going on?" asked Eric the worry still plaster on his face.

"Really Eric…" Maxine huffed. "Why do guys always think the world is going too end when a woman wants too have her blood taken for this just incase." She held up the two tests.

Eric stood bug eyed. He could feel his legs become week but they did not buckle. "Your? Calleigh your?"

"Yes, Eric please don't say a word to Tim I want too tell him myself." Calleigh smiled at Eric as Alexx dabbed the gauze on the puncture spot then tape it up.

--

Noon

--

Eric let out a breath. He was having such a hard time taking this in for himself he couldn't imagine what it would be like for Tim when he would find out, but he had no time to think about this, he had cases he need to process and salve. "Alright, well I should get back too my cases." He opened the door walking out and running right into Tim.

"HEY WATCH IT DELKO!" yelled Tim rubbing his forhead.

"Yeah sorry Speed." Eric continued on his way walking to one of the labs.

Tim still stood there rubbing his head lightly when he saw Alexx, Calleigh and Maxine exit the bathroom as well. "I will call you when I have the results sweetheart okay?" said Alexx as she turned walking back towards her morgue.

"You get me too alright Calleigh?" asked Maxine as she turned for the DNA Lab.

"Of course. After I find out you will be the next to know. I promise," answered Calleigh. She turned back too Tim and smiled. "You always look so adorable when your confused." She kissed his Cheek.

"Why the hell was Delko in the bathroom with you, Alex, and Valera?" Tim asked, his head odiously hurting from trying to comprehend what he just witness coming out of the bathroom.

"I will tell you at dinner tonight. Okay?" Calleigh smiled. "I should get started on my work." She walked off leaving Tim standing there still contemplating on why his four friends where in the bathroom together nonetheless how they all fit in that tiny space.

---

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Is it possible to have a life and a family without having to fallow the old fashion path a family is supposed too take?

---

Biscuits n' Gravy

---

Their bedroom was dark and quiet, expect for the moonlight that quietly crept through the opened blinds onto the empty side of the large king bed. Calleigh moved slowly on her side of the bed snuggling close to her pillow. She felt the soft touch of lips on her shoulder as a strong hand turned her body closer and in his direction. He began to kiss her neck and collarbone softly, pushing her blond hair to the side. "Tim…" Calleigh groaned opening her eyes slowly. "What time is it?"

"Three in the morning." He answered back kissing her sensually on the lips. She responded back out of habit then pulled away from him. "The case ran late."

"Tim…" she felt Tim's cool hands begin too runs up her nightgown and over her underwear onto her skin. She groaned only too turn to her side. "I have to get up in three and a half hours…not to mention they are going to be running around the house because they start kindergarten today."

Tim didn't answer back he just continued to run his hands along her body. "I'm not the one who has a day off…Tim…" She made eye contact kissing him again. "Can I at least sleep while you ravage me?"

"Where's the fun in that." Tim smiled kissing her neck.

"If I can sleep then go right a head," she stated again, she kissed him deeply slowly giving in and rapping her arms around his neck.

--

The bedroom door swung open hitting the sidewall. "DADDY!" squealed a little girl as she climbed onto the large bed stepping on Calleigh stomach to help her leaping attempt. Completely oblivious to the loud aching groan that escaped her mother's mouth has she held onto her stomach "DADDY!" she yelled again landing onto Tim hugging him tightly. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! DADDY!" she chanted into his ear.

Tim groaned. "I'm a wake sweet-heart." Hiding his face in his pillow.

The little girl let go of her father and turned back too her Calleigh who was facing the two of them. She was still holding her side. "Why is he such a butt? Mommy…" She huffed slightly. "I'm excited! Why can't he be?"

Calleigh smiled pulling her daughter close into her arms. "Because he has only had two hours of sleep, honey." Calleigh began to softly squeeze at the sides of her daughter before using her fingers to savagely tickle her.

The calm composure of the child quickly began to dissipate as her face contorted into a large smile. "Mommy! MOMMY! STOP! IT TICKLES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "It TICKLES!" She giggled compulsively.

Calleigh let go of her daughter smiling as she turned her body getting up from her bed, her ankles giving off the a sharp clicking sound as she walked over to a easy chair rapping herself in her robe. "Sophie. Come on lets get you ready okay?"

"Hi sweetie." Calleigh smiled at the small figure of the other little one who lived in this home with her and Tim. He was much more timid than his sister, who was only two hours and twenty-seven minutes younger. "Is everything okay?" He nodded as he walked towards the bed barely missing the mid air body of his sister as she leapt from the bed too the floor. "Sophie, what have I told you about jumping on beds?"

"Not to do it…" She took her mother's hand and walked out of the bedroom.

"Dad…" asked the little boy as he looked at Tim's face whose eyes were shut desperately trying to go back too sleep. "I had a problem…"

"Can't you ask your Mom?"

"No…she's a girl…"

Tim sighed. Normally he wouldn't be so irritable but he had come home at three in the morning and didn't get too sleep until close to five. "Let's go see what happened." Tim grabbed a pair of discarded sweats from his easy chair and walked off with his son to his bedroom.

--

Calleigh placed her hand over her mouth too stifle the smile forming on her face as she watched her daughter walk out from her closet. "Sweet-heart I love your princess gloves and crown just as much as you, but I don't think you want too wear those to school."

"But Mommy they help with my outfit!" she sighed in disappointment crossing her arms while pouting her lip.

"You don't want to get them dirty," Calleigh stated getting up off her daughter's bed. She scanned over her daughter's closet pulling out a flaring denim skirt and handed it over to Sophie. Then Calleigh went over to the dresser and pulled out one of her many Disney princesses shirts. "Why don't you wear Belle?"

"No!" Sophie huffed, throwing both pieces of clothing onto the ground.

"Sophie, pick them up we don't make messes." Calleigh intoned sternly as she looked at her daughter ,who did not move. "Sophia Marie Speedle, pick up your clothes," her eyes becoming much sterner to match her tone of voice. "The crown and gloves are for dress-up and wearing around the house."

Sophie grumbled picking up the skirt and pink t-shirt as she walked back into her closet to change. Calleigh sighed and shook her head as she watched her. The trials of having a daughter, no matter how daunting at times, was worth it.

--

Tim pushed open door of his son's room and let it shut behind him, "Okay, Drew what's the problem?" Tim scanned the room, his eyes affixed on the mess of action figures. The man was a CSI and he couldn't figure out what it was his son was talking to him about, and then he noticed the large dark spot on his bed sheets. "Did you have an accident?"

Drew nodded as he shuffled his feet back and forth, casting his gaze downward, "I had a bad dream…I don't want to start school."

Tim gave one of his very rare smiles to Drew as he ruffled his hair, "It was just a dream. Why don't you get ready for school while I fix your sheets?" Tim walked over to the bed tossing the pillow in a chair. He began too pull the 'The Batman' sheets off the small twin bed and crumple them into a wad before pulling at the thick cotton mattress cover. He then turned holding both the sheets and mattress cover in his hands and he watched his son rummage through his drawers to find something to wear. "I'm going to go put these in the washing machine. Can you handle dressing by yourself?"

Drew nodded while indulged in his clothes, not sure if he should wear the shirt with the red Power Ranger or his shirt with Donatello from the Ninja Turtles.

Tim just shook his head and made his way down the hall to the laundry room. Having children was very intriguing to him.

--

Tim sat back down on his side of the bed and laid back, turning towards the lit closet. He smirked to himself as he caught a glimpse of her topless, rummaging through her lingerie, only then taking a mental image of how beautiful she looked in the lace robin's egg blue bra and underwear she was in.

Soon Calleigh walked out wearing a black skirt and pulling over her head one of her silk blue tank tops. She smiled towards him as he ogled.

"What's with the skirt?"

"I have court today." She smiled at him again walking over and sitting on the bed and gave him a kiss. "What was wrong with Andrew?"

"Nothing drastic. Just wet his bed. Bad dream." He pulled her closer too him.

"Careful, I don't want to iron this skirt again," Calleigh stated, kissing him before getting up from the bed and walking in to the bathroom. "Did he tell you what the dream was about?" she yelled slightly as she pulled out her make-up.

"No. I think it's just first day jitters," Tim called back, turning towards Calleigh's side of the bed seeing her applying lipstick in the large mirror of the bathroom. "How's Sophie?"

"She is fine. Extremely excited about today just like she was yesterday and the day before that," Calleigh answered while staring into the mirror as she put on her mascara. "Threw a little bit of a tantrum. Nothing new."

"What for?" asked Tim as he snickered some, imagining her standing toe to toe with their little girl. It was a true test of wills.

Calleigh closed the mascara tube before dropping it into her make-up bag and placing it back in the drawer. She walked back out sitting in a near by chair to put on her high-heeled sandals. She rose from the chair and walked over to Tim her hips shaking more because of her shoes. Bending down, she gave him a quick kiss, " She wanted to wear her princess crown. I told her she couldn't. You will remember too pick them up from school at 2:30?"

"Ye of little faith."

"Tim…" Calleigh intoned with a warning as she looked at him.

"Yes, I will pick them up. They are my kids too, remember I helped make them."

Calleigh smiled, and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. How could she not?

--

Calleigh made her way down stairs and into the kitchen. They shared a moderately sized home with Sophie and Drew. It was something most couples on government paychecks wouldn't be able too afford, but luckily there had been a few rather large trust founds put in her name by grandparents and her father that she finally had a use for. It had been the one thing her father seemed to do right for her and her brothers.

She took the two rather large book bags that Sophie and Drew had picked out when they went shopping for school supplies and placed them on the backs of two chairs around their kitchen table. Then Calleigh made her way back over towards the cabine, pulling out the essentials for making pancakes and began to make breakfast.

Sophie and Drew soon joined her sitting in their spots. Calleigh placed a plate filled with cut up pancakes and fruit in front of them both. "Eat up. We have to get you to school early so you can figure out where you're supposed to go. "

She looked over her son and daughter quietly taking a bite from her plate. Alexx often said they could be identical instead of fraternal twins if it weren't for their eyes. Both had light brown hair curly hair, but Sophie had her father's soft brown eyes and Drew had his mother's bright green ones. They had been truly a blessing to have in her life, one that she didn't think she was ready to see off into the big world, but that day had come.

--

After the drive to the school, Calleigh watched quietly as Sophie and Drew were ushered away with the other children into the double doors of the school by the four kindergarten teachers. She sighed reminding herself that this had to happen; her babies weren't going to be babies forever.

After she saw the doors of the school close and her children disappear from her site she started up her car and drove off towards the courthouse. Her day would undoubtedly be filled with curious apprehension for their first day of school.

---

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Is it possible to have a life and a family without having to fallow the old fashion path a family is supposed too take?

---

Biscuits n' Gravy

---

Calleigh let out a long enduring sigh, this day in court had been long. She anticipated on being able to go home and hear about what happened with Drew and Sophie on their first day of school. "You would think with all that evidence the jury would have had their verdict only in an hour after they were sent off," stated Maxine as she sat down on one of the wooden benches outside their court room.

"Oh, Maxi it wasn't so bad. We have had to deal with worse," answered Alexx as she shut the door behind her.

"I suppose your right, but I mean we had a lot of proof and all three of us had to testify," she answered back.

Calleigh opened her mouth to project her opinion into this indulging debate that was beginning to start when her phone began to ring. She took it from its holster and put it to her ear. "Calleigh Duquesne speaking." She paused for a moment to hear who was on the other line. "What do you mean we are needed at the school? They have barely finished their first day and they already got into trouble? No I am not assuming anything!" she let out a long sigh. "Alright I will be right over. I will just have Eric take over the case Horatio wanted me to start." She shut her phone and placed it back onto its clasp.

"Something come up sweet-heart?" asked Alexx.

"I…I don't know, I'm not sure. Tim just said we are wanted at the school to speak with their teacher. I hope nothing is wrong…" Calleigh answered turning to leave for the parking lot.

"You will tell us what happened? Wont you?!" yelled Maxine from her seat.

Calleigh turned back towards two of her closest friends and nodded before exiting the building.

--

Tim and Calleigh sat quietly next to one another in front of the desk of Drew and Sophie's teacher Mrs. Burnheart. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Speedle I'm glad to know you were both able to come and speak with me at such a short notice" she shook both their hands before sitting back down and glancing over at Sophie and Drew who sat quietly in two chairs across the room watching.

"Oh Mrs. Burnheart. It's Duquesne, Tim and I are not married." Calleigh corrected.

"I see…I see…" she answered back. "This is nothing drastic. We could say that this is more for me rather than your children. I would like to know of your house hold so that I can see if what I witnessed today will be happening again in the future."

"What are you eluding to?" asked Tim.

"Well aren't you abrupt," stated back Mrs. Burnheart.

Tim opened his mouth to argue back, but Calleigh placed a hand on his knee to calm him down. "We would just like to know what happened Mrs. Burnheart," asked Calleigh.

"Yes. I suppose I will start from the beginning. Both Andrew and Sophia are very good with the other children and play well with their peers."

"And that's all you wanted to tell us!… Couldn't you have told us this over the phone or something," growled Tim.

"Mr. Speedle if you would let me continue, you will find out why I called you here." She sighed taking a sip of her water. "As the day continued on they were both playing fine when a young boy named Matthew Riddles teased little Sophia. Andrew unfortunately took offence to this teasing and hit young Matthew."

Tim turned around looking towards his two children as he watched the both shrink in their chairs. "What did this Matt kid do to make Drew hit him."

"I was getting to that Mr. Speedle." Mrs. Burnheart sighed. "It turns out he found out something about your family that I had not been informed of, not that it matters of course I just feel as a good parent you should have informed your children of this."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Burnheart you've lost me," stated Calleigh a look of concern appearing on her face.

"Matthew was teasing young Sophia about how she didn't have a mother. Now, I think it perfectly fine for a single father to be dating and have a girlfriend that his children will consider to be their mother, but to live at his home Miss Duquesne." She looked over at Calleigh. "That is a boundary one should have never crossed."

"Crossed a boundary?!…." Calleigh yelled out abruptly.

"Calleigh…calm down…Sophie and Drew are in the room." Tim said through gritted teeth looking at her.

"Mrs. Burnheart. They are my children, I was the one who sat in the emergency room for fifteen hours in labor…then had to wait another two hours so that a second baby I had no clue about could come out as well." She fisted her hands. "So just because Timothy and I had decided getting married might not have been the best choice at the time…DOES NOT mean that we are in a horrible living environment! And I believe you should be sitting here talking to the parents of that Matthew Riddle, because they are the ones who told their son that our living environment was not right" She rose from her seat turning towards the door looking at Sophie and Drew. "Drew, Sophie, lets go I want to hear about how you day went at home."

Tim rose after Calleigh extending his hand and shaking it with Mrs. Burnheart. "It was nice speaking to you…" He let go quickly fallowing after Calleigh and his kids.

--

Tim paused turning his attention to the radio turning the dial to change the channel to an oldies station. "How was cort?"

"Which one are you talking about? The one I am used to or the one that I was unrightfully placed in at our children's elementary school." Calleigh answered a little coldly.

"…How was work?" he restated, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Like any other day, tiring and long." Calleigh answered crossing her arms.

"Mommy…" It was Sophie. "What's cohibited?"

The car stopped jolting all four bodies abruptly forward. "Sorry…didn't see the stop sign…" groaned Tim.

"MOMMY! WHATS IT MEAN! Cause Matt said it was where kids live with their mommy or daddy and they have someone else living with them." She kicked at the back of Calleigh's seat slightly.

"Well um…sweet-heart…that just means that two people can have a family without getting married…that's all…" Calleigh stared out at the road quietly assessing her life.

Tim finally pulled into the small driveway of their home, calmly beginning to turn off the car.

"He said that we didn't have a mom…cause we didn't have the same last name as 'the lady who we called mommy'," said Drew as he scratched at some of the plastic pieces on his backpack. "Are you our mom, mommy?"

"Alright…That's it!" Tim shut off the car and turned around looking at both Sophie and Drew straight in the eye. "Yes she is your mother, all those pictures in our home should tell you that! No some stupid kid who has the IQ of a walnut to even listen to those idiot parents of his. That is your mom and she loves you very, very much. Got it?" He looked at his two children as the nodded up at him. "Good now lets get inside."

"I think I will just start dinner." Calleigh opened the car door leaving for the house not bothering with her things.

There was a long strain of silence that was only broken by a long sound of a beeping car horn as Tim hit his head repetitively against the steering wheel, of their Explorer.

---

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Is it possible to have a life and a family without having to fallow the old fashion path a family is supposed too take?

---

Biscuits n' Gravy

---

--

6:45pm

--

The kitchen had been quiet since the start of dinner the only sounds coming from the clank of Sophie and Drew's metal spoons against their porcelain bowls filled with spaghetti Os.

"So…other than that silly fight you got into how was your first day of school?" asked Tim looking over at Sophie and Drew as they slurped at their dinner.

"I got to use the finger paints…but I left it at school…" answered Drew.

"What about you Sophie?" Tim asked turning his attention to his daughter.

"I played with this girl named Amy…we are best friends now. And then I ate a cookie at break time…then I swung on the swings at recess…and then I learned how to write the letter A…and then we had our nap time…and then we had our second snack and that was with orange juice cause the first time was with apple…then I played with Amy some more…and then Matt made fun of me saying my that my picture was wrong cause mommy didn't have the same last name as us…and then Drew yelled at him…and punched him and we got into trouble…and you came and picked us up…"

"Well that was an eventful day sweet-heart." Answered back Tim before taking a bit of his left over salmon from the night before.

"Mommy?" asked Drew. Calleigh looked up from her plate a smile beginning to form on her face at hearing her son call her Mommy. "Did you get to use a bazooka today?"

Calleigh laughed. "No baby, I was in court today I didn't get to 'play' with any of my guns."

"Oh…." Drew sounded disappointed as he finished off the rest of his dinner.

"Can I have dessert even if I don't wanna finish dinner cuase it didn't taste very good?" asked Sophie.

Tim held his fork with food in front of his mouth slightly opened, he loved his daughter but sometimes she just didn't know when it wasn't a good time to talk.

"Mommy can I please even if you made dinner bad?" she asked again and again Sophie got no answer. "Please Mommy! Please!"

Calleigh said nothing she just rose from her seat taking her plate to the sink and walked off towards the stairs not saying a word.

"Did I make Mommy mad?" asked Sophie quietly not knowing what she did.

"No sweat-heart. She has just…had a very long day. She will be better when she has had some sleep." Answered Tim.

--

9:30pm

--

Their bedroom was quiet and dark when he walked in after putting Sophie and Drew to sleep. Tim walked over to his bedside table and turned on the light before taking off his shoes, but as he looked up to throw them by his chair he saw a light coming from the crack of the bathroom door. He got up from the bed and walked over to the door lightly tapping on it. "Calleigh?"

The only sound that came from the door was a loud stifling sniffle.

"Calleigh really. Don't you think your taking what that stupid teacher said a little to hard?"

The door opened slightly. Calleigh's eye, a bit of her nose, and some of her mouth were showing. "A little to hard?!" She let out a huff. "Tim Speedle. Your last 5 years were not questioned by a large number of people today!"

"It was just one stupid teacher Calleigh!"

"What about that child's parents?" she answered back.

Tim hadn't thought of that. "Damn it. What have I gotten myself into." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Calleigh was getting annoyed.

"Nothing. I'm just angry I got you upset that's all."

Calleigh let out a sigh. "You didn't get me upset all those damn parents are what I am upset about."

"I thought it was only that kids parents and that teacher?"

"What about all the other children's parents in their classroom what do they think! Tim I am a horrible mother!" She shut the door in his face.

"Calleigh! Come on! You can't be serious!" he yelled softly at the door.

--

10:43pm

--

"Calleigh…open the door and come to bed." He got no answer. "Cal…please you just need some sleep that's all. Sophie and Drew love you. They are just confused about what the kids are saying…" He hit his head against the door. "Come on Calleigh…say something to me."

--

11:15pm

--

"Hey…sorry for calling so late, but I'm running on last minute ideas here." Tim said as he held his phone to his ear looking at the bathroom door. "She wont get out of the bathroom I have tried everything. No I haven't tried that and it sounds gross anyways." He sighed quietly to himself. "You will be over in five minutes? Really! Great! You're a lifesaver! I'm sure she will listen to you if she doesn't want to listen to me. No I haven't called her. Do you think I should?" He paused. "Alright I will call her. I really appreciate this Alexx you have no idea."

Tim hung up his phone and began to dial another number. "Hi. I didn't wake you up did I? NO! That's great!" he laughed a bit. "No, no…its, its…Calleigh. The meeting at school wasn't what we were expecting and she has now locked herself in our bathroom and wont come out. Yes I tried that, that's when she locked it on me." He was silent for a moment so he could listen. "Ha ha funny…Look could you come by soon? Maybe you can help Alexx with getting her out…I think she might be asleep in there now. Great Thanks!"

Tim shut his phone before setting it on the bedside table. He sat on his side of the bed again only this time he was hunched over with worry. He had never seen Calleigh so upset about something in a long time. He let out a long loud sigh and took his phone again and dialed a number. "Hey man, are you busy? Not trying to pick a random girl at a bar? What it's a joke? Look you don't mind coming over? It's going to be a havoc anyways, and I know I will be needing someone to talk to if I have endure what ever those to do to try and get Calleigh out of the bathroom. Yeah I have plenty of beer. Alright I will see you in ten then."

---

TBC

A/N: It's a bit short, but I hope you like it and I think it's a nice build up for a long chap that I have in mind for the next.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It feels like it has been forever and I suppose it has. The last few months have been very hectic and some problems with my family have come up and have preoccupied my head but these family issues have helped me to come up with ideas for this story. So hopefully it will be done soon.

Summary: Is it possible to have a life and a family without having to fallow the old fashion path a family is supposed too take?

---

Biscuits n' Gravy

---

--

Midnight

--

The Calvary had arrived. Much sooner than Tim had thought. "Alright, sweetheart, what's on your mind?" asked Alexx as Tim let both her and Maxine into the small two-story home he owned with Calleigh.

"It's a long annoying story. That I really do not want to have to relive by telling it to you two… Sorry…" Tim yawned slightly. He was tired, but he couldn't let himself fall asleep until Calleigh was asleep at his side.

Maxine smiled taking both her and Alexx's purses setting them on the side table by the front door. "We will try our best to coax her out."

Alexx nodded in agreement. "She's right you leave this to us honey, and you go check on those adorable babies of yours."

The three walked up the stairs together, Tim turn to his left walking into his daughter's room while Alexx and Maxine continued down the hall straight into the master bedroom.

--

12:05am

--

"Why does she always do this when something happens around those cute kids of theirs," asked Maxine as they walked over the bathroom door.

"What makes you think this has to do with Sophie and Drew?" asked Alexx.

"Well." Maxine tapped on the door lightly. "The last time she locked herself in the bathroom she found out she was pregnant with those two." She tapped again. "Only now it doesn't feel as accord because we aren't at work." She said at a whisper.

Alexx let out a small laugh when finally a voice came from the other side of the door. "Tim. I told you just leave me alone!" The voice was thick, southern, and ended with a sniffle.

"Baby, it's just me and Maxine," answered Alexx softly.

The door began to open her green eye the only thing that could be seen. "He asked you two to come by." Calleigh sighed. "I'm not going to hurt myself… I just needed some time alone and the best place for that was the bathroom…"

Maxine began to laugh. "I'm sorry Calleigh. It's just why the bathroom?"

"Because the closet is too stuffy." The three women laughed for moment before both Alexx and Maxine joined their friend in her bathroom.

--

12:30am

--

"What are you doing Daddy?" asked the groggy voice of a five year old little girl.

"Watching you sleep," answered Tim while he sat at the edge of her bed.

"That's creepy."

Tim began to laugh. "I suppose it is." He paused. "I used to watch you sleep in your crib, but you're a big girl now so I can stop." Tim turned away from his daughter. "You look just like your mom when she was five years old." He looked down at his feet, and became quiet. He soon felt two small arms rap around his neck, and a pair of small lips kissed him on his cheek.

"It's okay Daddy, you can do it. I love you. Just not a whole lot cause it's still creepy" Sophie sat back on her bed looking up her doe brown eyes staring up at him. "Is mommy okay? She didn't say goodnight me… she always says goodnight to me."

"Mom's fine. Aunt Alexx and Maxine are here talking to her. She just needed some time to herself."

"Aunt Alexx and Maxine are here!" yelped Sophie with excitement.

"Yes, but you need to get your sleep because you have school tomorrow." Tim rose from the bed and bent over kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Get to bed. I am going to go and check on your brother.

--

1:00am

--

The setup was slightly different than it had been before. Calleigh was still the one sitting on the toilet seat, but this time Alexx and Maxine had some proper places to sit. Alexx sat on the side of the bathtub. While Maxine moved from her seat on a nearby stool, that must have been used by either Drew or Sophie, too the rug on the tiled floor.

"Don't let those parents get too you Calleigh. Baby there are going to be parents like that all time that you will have to deal with it. If it has to do with the fact that you and Tim are not married now. It will be something else in the future," said Alexx sincerely.

"I know. I know. I mean it was my idea in the first place. Us, not having to get married, but that was when I was pregnant and didn't want him to freak out. I never thought we would end up like this. Together… raising them like a family." Calleigh groaned twirling her fingers through her hair.

Maxine looked at Alexx for a moment then back at Calleigh. "You're not angry about those parents." She watched Calleigh looked at her slightly confused. "What they are reacting to is something that has been bugging you for a while." She paused. "I mean we all know that you want to be married to Tim more than anything, and I know Tim does because Eric grips about how he won't just give in and go by you a silly ring."

Alexx chimed in before Calleigh could have a say and let her southern temper get the best of her. "Maxine has a point. You have said that both you and Tim have talked about it. Then you become too busy with this or that, and what you two have has been working so why add more stress to your relationship."

Calleigh let out another groan. "Your right," she rose from the toilet, "both of you are, but at this rate it will be another five years before anything happens."

--

1:50am

--

They sat on the front porch. Each having a beer in hand and looking out into the water and sky, Tim had been lucky to find his and Calleigh's home only two blocks away from the beach. He took a swig of his beer. "My mother called the other day." Tim sighed. "Said she wasn't getting any younger and wanted to live to see her oldest son get married. Then something about not wanting to have bastard children."

Eric laughed. He had stopped by about twenty minutes earlier. "Your Mom does have a point. She isn't getting any younger and that is technically what your kids are." He took a swig of his beer.

Tim just glared at his best friend. "It's not like I haven't tried to bring it up. She always ends up saying something like 'why should be try and fix something that works.'"

"Well if it works. Why not just make it official." Eric shrugged as the front door opened hitting his shoulder slightly. "Olaf."

"Oh sorry Eric," said Maxine as both she and Alex exited the house purses in hand.

"Is she okay?" asked Tim perking up slightly.

"She's fine. We go her to at least keep the door open," stated Alexx with a smile. "You should get some sleep. We all need sleep if we are going to be working tomorrow."

"Yeah man. Alexx is right. I need at least four hours of sleep before getting into work." Eric rose from the floor handing Tim his empty bottle. "See you in a few hours." He laughed.

"Same for me," laughed Maxine as she walked with Eric down the drive way over to her car.

"Thanks Alexx."

"No problem, sweetheart."

--

2:00am

--

Tim walked into his bedroom. The bathroom light was off and the door was open. He walked over to his side of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Suddenly he felt a body cuddle into him rapping an arm around his waist. He rubbed the arm slightly for a moment before unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it into the pile by his chair. Tim rose from the bed to unbutton his pants.

Finally he got into the bed in only his black boxer briefs. He turned to his side and pulled the body that laid beside him into his arms holding her close as both began to fall asleep.

---

TBC

A/N: This one is short, but sadly it's all I can do for right now I have too much on mind along to much work for school to do.


End file.
